Next of the coopers
by Nan203
Summary: The Coopers are the best thieves to this day. Sly Cooper was one.But now we see a new generation of Cooper thieves. Enter the Cooper twins. Time to bring the cooper gang back in business and looks like there's some new cops too.
1. The Prologue

Wow. Here is my first story. I hope you like it. Please review. I don't own sly cooper just the oc's.

* * *

**The Beginning**

**Prologue**

It was a dark night with the sense that not all was right. A dark cloaked figure silently spilled through the narrow alleys ways of Paris. The figure glided passed puddles without a single drop on the cloak. This person finally stopped moving to take breather against a wall, when a howling ripped through the silence. The figures head snapped towards the direction of the call, their brown eyes widen in fright and dashes away from the call. Almost there, almost there, the figure thought.

"HALT." a voice shouted. The figure stopped and turns to the person who commanded it. The voice belong to a tall, muscular white tiger who wore a cops uniform and held two shock pistols aimed at the mysterious figure.

"Hello my kitty cat. I haven't seen you in awhile." The figure spoke smoothly.

"Save it raccoon. You are under arrest for thievery." growled the tiger.

"Oh, and I thought this was about us. Guess not."

"Save it Ringy, sweet talk won't help you."

"Ouch. Now how do think that makes me feel?"

"Heartbroken, now hands up were I can see them." the tiger ordered.

"Not this time, my kitty." the figure starting running again away from the officer.

"Get back here thief!" he roared while chasing the figure.

"Just like old times." The figure laughed "Yeah I can't believe our world change just six years ago."

* * *

Please review. This is my first story.


	2. The Heist

I don't own sly cooper, only the OC's

Ok people this is the second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Heist**

The museum was quiet and peaceful. However, the guards were completely unaware of the two figures sneaking around. Both were quick on their feet but didn't make a sound. They were whispering to each other quietly.

"Carmen can you see it?" the male figure asked.

"Yes, I see it perfectly. It's so pretty. Don't you think Xdies?" Carmen said sweetly.

"The Bugle Topaz of Moik; It's just sitting there waiting for us to take it." Xdies chuckled.

"So let's take it then." Carmen said. Xdies unscrewed the grate of the shaft and waved his hand telling Carmen to go first.

"Ladies first" Carmen shook her head at her twins comment and slip through the grate and on to the floor not even touching the sensors. Xdies did the same landing right besides her. The twins worked together so perfectly as they dodged, avoided, and slip through the security systems. Now in front of the display case the did a high five.

"These security systems are no match for the Cooper twins!" Xdies exclaimed.

"Right you are brother. Right you are." Carmen snickered as she disabled the lock on the case. The Topaz brightened their brown eyes as they took it out but before they left they each place a calling card on the pillow to replace the topaz.

"Can't break such a tradition, now can we" the twin said in unison. As fast as they came, they left with no sound.

"Mission complete dad" Carmen said through the speaker phone in her ear.

"Good work you two. I knew you could do it. After all you are Coopers." came the voice of none other than Sly Cooper. Sly was outside of the museum watching the progress of his children. Needless to say he was very proud of them. This was their third heist.

"Thanks dad." The twins said.

"Now come outside through the roof. Carmen you know what to do from there. Xdies stay on alert." Sly informed them. So the twins made their way through the air vent to the top of the museum. Breaking through the door to the roof proved to be a challenge for Carmen. After finally getting on top of the roof the twins surveyed the area. Finding it safe Carmen hit a button on a steel square shaped object on her back. Someone might think she is an angel because two steel wings sprung out of the square. Carmen could easily flap the wings without moving. Xdies grabbed Carmen's hand and she took flight into the dark night. Only three minutes after they took off did the alarm system go off. Carmen was the one who was the most pleased by the heist because she heard the angry roar that can from the museum.

"Hope you like my present my kitty." She laughed.

"You love to tease him don't you? You take great joy in it." Xdies asked with a eyebrow up in questioning. He didn't get his twin sister sometimes.

"Yes I do. Who wouldn't? I mean he is so easy to annoy." Carmen explained. Xdies sighed and shook his head. She is just like dad, he thought.

* * *

Wow. I feel great about this story. Anyone think I should put the character bios for this story up? I am having trouble with coming up with names. So anyways please review. I need at least one review for me to continue. I want make sure I am doing ok.


	3. One Call Leads To Another

Alright people here is the next chapter of The Next of the Coopers. I hope you like it. Enter the lovely Carmelita Fox. I don't own Sly Cooper, only the OC's.

* * *

One Call Leads To Another

The sirens were sounding far off in the distance. A pair of ears could hear them and knew that someone was coming to him and fast. The cop straighten up from the floor of the museum, he started for the main entrance.

"Sir where are you going?" said an officer causing the cop to turn around. The cop was a large, muscular white tiger. He had piercing light brown, almost butterscotch eye with the regular cat eye slit. The tiger wore a police vest with no sleeves that show his strong arms.

"I going to see who is coming to help with problem we're having. Interpol said they were sending the best person with this kind of experience over here." He replied then continued to the door. The officer just shrugged it off. They knew their chief may be young but he was one of the best. Better at hearing and smelling the most of the force he had earned respect. However, this was not the case with the thieves. They had caused to mush trouble for him, especially her. She was tricky, smart, quick, and attractive. The tiger would never say to anyone but her that he did find her attractive. He shook his head forcing him to think about reality as he saw the police cars pull up. The person who stepped out of the car was Carmelita Fox.

"Are you Carmelita Fox?" the tiger was shocked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"I am honored to meet you in person. Your like a hero to me." He said while offering his hand.

"Thanks. It's good to know that people still have heroes these days." She shook his hand. Then he motioned her 'ladies first' hand and went in the museum. 'You better watch out Ringy because I'm going to get you and get back what you stole from me.' He thought as the museum doors closed.

* * *

Ok that's done. I am trying find a name for the white tiger any suggestions? I need a name for the tiger for me to continue because I am stuck with writers block. First name only, I have the last name already. No I can't tell the last name because that is part of the story. I have a poll up so please vote. So readers go nuts with names for him. Please Review!


	4. The Expert

Hi there people here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. But I have to say I am a little...no alot pissed that no one gave ideas to the tigers name. So now if you don't like it that sucks for you. You should have told me a name. Anyways Enjoy. I don't own Sly Cooper.

* * *

The Expert 

The tiger was calm as he and Inspector Fox walked to her office. Carmelita opened the door allowed him in.

"So Inspector…um…" Carmelita stopped and looked at his profile. Scanning the page she looked at his name. Her eyes widened and gave a questioning eyebrow to the man in front of her. "So Inspector Ablus-" She was cut off as he held a hand up.

"Please don't say that last part. I would prefer you just call me Ablus."

"Is that really your last name?" At the question Ablus bowed his head in shame.

"Unfortunately yes it is."

"Oh, OK then. Anyways Inspector Ablus, I hear you have a little problem." Ablus rolled his eyes.

"A little problem? Try a big problem that is sneaky than a fox." Ablus saw the look on Carmelita's face then added. "No offense Inspector."

"None taken. So this is a problem with thieves I take it?" Carmelita said as she sat down on the couch that faces her desk. Ablus quietly sat beside the vixen.

"Yes it does. And I can't seem to do a thing to stop it. Traps, sensors, or guards, nothing can stop them."

"Them? There's more than one thief?" Carmelita was shocked. 'This can't be right unless it isn't Sly.'

"Yes. Two thieves to be precise. One of them I have a bone to pick with." Ablus clenched his teeth thinking about Ringy.

"Two? Then it isn't who I thought it was. Do you know their names at least?"

"Yes I do." The tiger said proudly. He took out to case files from his jacket and handed them to the vixen. She saw to names in bold on the files. On the file was.

**Carmencomon Cooper **

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Grey**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Xdiethos Cooper**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Grey**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Wanted for theft of several items, resistance to police officer, and resisting arrest.**

'Well, well, Ring Tail you have some kids it seems.' Carmelita said in her head. 'And you're all ready teaching them your bad habits.' She looked at Ablus and grinned. "You defiantly came to the right person. You see I'm an expert on the Coopers. I know this since I had my own Cooper to deal with." Ablus was puzzled at that fact.

"Does that mean you know how to help me catch them?"

"Oh yes I do. I know just the perfect plan to get them to come into our web." Her eyes narrowed her grin widen. Ablus had on an evil face with joy on it. 'Oh you are so mine now Ringy'

"Now listen up kido this is what we'll do…" She started whispering in his ear as they made the plan.

* * *

Both Sly and Carmen sneezed at that moment. Xdies looked at the as they shivered and asked.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"I don't know but I just got a bad feeling in my wings." Carmen said. The two males knew if Carmen had a "bad feeling in her wings" that meant something bad was going to happen in the future.

* * *

I hope you like it. I want reviews for this PLEASE! I love reviews and it would make me feel better about writing this story. Later.


End file.
